


Tricking and treating

by FiveRaysOfSun



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, minhyun in a disguise, transformers more than meets the eye transformers robots in disguise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveRaysOfSun/pseuds/FiveRaysOfSun
Summary: The members of NU’EST-W somehow manage to schmooze their way into a Halloween party for celebrities of the idol industry. Dongho quickly becomes lost in the crowd, unable to recognize anyone underneath all the freaky masks and disguises. However, a particular silent masked stranger manages to steal his interest that night.





	Tricking and treating

**Author's Note:**

> sup

Dongho had never really celebrated the Halloween before, unless it was during one of his fan meetings, if you could even count those as proper parties, if there was no booze. Thus, he had never really actually celebrated Halloween, let alone gone trick or treating. Up until this point. 

 

Dongho was wearing an old outfit he had worn some years back, because its not like anyone would even notice. Besides, all of the other costumes back at the company were too humiliating to put on, Dongho swore he would rather quit his job than to dress up as a cooked turkey again.

He picked at the wrinkles in his shirt, figuring that he probably should have ironed this thing out before pulling it out from the inventory, entirely covered by a blanket of dust. This year he had been dressed up as a prisoner in white and black striped uniform, and a toy handcuff with a purposely ripped chain dangling off his hand like a bracelet.

Right before entering with his friends, Dongho was a bit taken aback by the actual place. There were some popular actor celebrities and idol groups in costumes already moving about outside. So for Dongho this meant that it was his first time in years where he could confidently hang out with top stars without having to constantly introduce himself. It made him a bit jittery when he realized that.

Mingi bounced from behind him and clung to his arm like a bunny in attack, pushing the hesitant male forward after noticing his steps had gradually slowed. In fact, that was exactly what Mingi was, a bunny. Dongho already judged his bandmate for such a predictable outfit choice.

“You don’t like it?” Mingi pout, doing that stupid face he had been practicing to himself in the mirror all evening before this. Even his damn bunny ears seemed to bow along with his sulking face.

His friend threw a quick glance at him, “It’s quite lewd.” The mans verdict made Mingi roll his eyes. At least this was a private party, and the dear fans didn’t have to actually seen him like this in public, Dongho was relieved.

Just then Aaron swapped in, automatically hooking his elbow around Mingis arm like the taller male was his own little handbag. This guy was dressed even worse, it was practically unbearable to even look at him.

“We ready to make our grand entrance boys? Awoo!” Aaron who had been dressed up as a puppy, barked at his already displeased friend just to upset him even more.

This was ridiculous and so absolutely stupid, but Dongho couldn’t help himself not to laugh. Aaron pressed his paw over his heart, mistaking the heartfelt chuckle for an insult targeted at his suit.

Mingi giggled behind his balled up hand, his wrist bent as far down as it could go to mimic the animal he was trying to play, “Aaron, what are you supposed to be exactly? Dogs don’t howl like that!”

Aaron jumped to his own defense, “Can’t you tell? I am a werewolf!” Dongho watched the oldest pound his chest proud.

“You just look like the dog filter.” Donghos remark has made Aaron turn and glare, his angry eyes darting up and down the vocalist, trying to figure out something he could say to insult the guy right back.

“Alright guys, I am ready.” Jonghyun had walked up, his costume so extreme it was hard to even recognize him, if not by the sound of his voice and those big droopy eyes of his ghosting through the holes in his face mask alone. Jonghyun, who had been in middle of tightening the leather knuckle straps around his fists stopped when finally noticing his friends disgusted stares.

“What?” He asked them. 

For fucks sake, why did this guy have to insist of wearing a teenage mutant ninja cosplay outfit for Halloween, Dongho cursed in his own mind.

Mingi groaned, not willing to be associated with the leader while he was dressed like that, and neither did Aaron. But as for Dongho, he didn’t even want to come in the first place, he had been forced.

Dongho had initially wanted to much rather hold a smaller gathering at the office with his staff instead, plus their spooky company basement seemed like the perfect place for it around this time of the year. He could’ve sworn that he had even heard ghostly disembodied women’s voices down there while changing into his outfit earlier.

But of course, in the end he couldn’t deny the fun for his beloved friends. So they all went together as a group.

The place was like a club, a large hallow room with high ceiling and no windows opened up as soon as they sneaked in through the back door. There were balconies on the sides of the room and a little stage in the middle. Colorful laser lights spun wildly in all directions, seemingly in sync with the blasting music.

Not even minutes had passed and they had already lost their youngest member to the mists of the artificial smoke machine. Aaron rushed to look for him, although his path stranded as soon as he noticed a cocktail stand on the other end of the room. So now it was just Dongho and Jonghyun.

“Do you recognize anyone, Dongho?” Jonghyuns closeness to his ear almost made his friend jump, who until that moment had been trying to selectively forget what the rapper was wearing.

Dongho took a quick glance around, he saw some faces, but nobody in particular he could associate himself with. No one in Nu’est had exclusive celebrity friends to begin with aside from one another up to now.

“Not really.” Dongho itched his eyebrow.

Jonghyun nodded in conformation. Quite a bit of people had masks concealing their face, it was hard to tell who’s who, especially whenever the lights flashed away from their direction, making their space room.

Although Jonghyun was dressed like a total joke, Dongho felt like, right now he needed the guy by his side more than ever. He soon realized that he literally had no guts to speak to anyone present, and he had no clue who anyone was, it was awkward. Dongho just wanted to go home already.

Dongho literally had been dreading Jonghyun leaving him to himself for tonight, and his eyes widened like that of a sad puppy watching Jonghyun gather from his seat to reunite with someone he finally knew in the crowd.

Dongho was all alone now. He kept accidentally getting pushed around and bumped into every other second, as more idol groups each with at least a dozen of members, had began to flood the room in massive crowds. He even recognized a top female star brush right past the tip of his nose, his heart began to pump in terror. 

There were actual huge celebrities here, and to be honest Dongho was a little scared of them. He felt like they were way above his level, and if he accidentally embarrassed himself in front of them, it would feel like getting embarrassed in front of the whole country.

Dongho left to find Aaron and that cocktail bar again. However he could not catch up with the previously mentioned male, and in the end just sat at a bar table by himself. It seemed a bit quiet in this side of the room compared to the middle, so he decided to stay.

Donghos eyes curiously scanned over the rims of shot glasses lined up in front of him, glimmering with drinks being served to people coming and going from the bar. He knew he shouldn’t drink a lot, but right now, he was reconsidering downing a whole jug. He raised his wrist to the bartender, to start with something small.

Some minutes had passed, actually, maybe a lot of minutes had passed. And the longer Dongho stared at the clock mounted on the wall before him, the more it started to appear like it was actually ticking backwards. Dongho fixed his eyes on the numbers, squinting in and out of focus trying to prove himself that he wasn’t just dreaming it. Before realizing that it was just because he was starting to get dizzy.

Dongho leaned out of his chair, but his dumb numb feet that had been hinged under the tall bar chair for a long time weren’t expecting to land yet. The collapse was eminent, but as his saving grace, strong pair of unknown hands held his shoulders and pushed him back onto the seat.

Dongho looked up to thank his savior, but upon seeing him, his brain had immediately malfunctioned, “Minhyun?” He let out a surprised gasp.

The stranger wore antique vampire costume, a fancy black cape and frills around his sleeves. But the top half of his face, being his eyes, were covered by a shiny ball mask. The man was taken aback by Donghos sudden outburst too, and now the vocalist finally processed his mistake.

Dongho had been trying his best to avoid Minhyun in public so much, that at this point he was just starting to see that punk everywhere he went.

“Ah, sorry. It’s just the drink making me all drowsy.” Dongho spoke, his cheeks flushed as red. He couldn’t believe himself, not every tall and handsome guy he saw had to be Minhyun.

The stranger smirked, nodding to assure Dongho he didn’t mind his slip up. However he wasn’t speaking, only giving the drowsy Dongho occasional smiles. Dongho couldn’t help, but to stare into his mouth, big scary fake fangs nested behind his blood red tinted lips. He even gulped when looking at them.

The stranger was barely keeping himself from laughing at Donghos silly expressions, the man wouldn’t let even a snicker pass his lips, almost like he had vowed his silence. And when the flirtatious smiling had stopped, through the eye holes of his mask, Dongho saw that the man was now dangerously eying him from hair to toe.

Only now, Dongho had realized how crazy attractive this guy was, and judging by his whole theme of being shrouded in mystery, this guy was probably a top star too. Or at least certainly looked the part, being really tall and with such clean skin. Dongho instinctively rubbed his own chin, trying to remember if he had even given himself a proper shave before this.

He snapped his eyes back to the stranger, “Well, I’m Baekho of Nu’est , guess it’s nice to meet you.”

The boy loaded up his courage to introduce himself, but strangely, the other male had not said a thing back. He just continued to smirk. Dongho figured, that maybe his group just wasn’t that relevant enough yet.

The tall male moved to sit closer to him, bringing his face up-close almost like as a test. But Dongho still had no clue who the guy was. He knew that it definitely wasn’t Minhyun, figuring that the guy would be too busy to come here, like he always was. The jerk was too busy to even call him these days too, it was absurd.

Dongho could literally smell him up close, not like he wanted to, but at least it was quite a nice and clean smell, inhaling it had soon made shivers run down his spine.

“Do you wanna— chat with me?” Dongho stuttered, sights drawn to the piercing dark eyes of the unknown male. He raised his hand to point to his mask, and it took the drunk boy a while to figure out the message.

“You are in middle of disguising yourself, so you can’t speak right now?” Dongho watched the stranger calmly nod to him, that was indeed his plan.

“So I am guessing you just want a company?” Dongho nervously chuckled, flustered by the never-ending smile of the pretty boy. He nodded once more, however this time his smile became more sly, vicious even.

“Oh.” Dongho became nervous.

The man in the mask tip toed his fingers over Donghos wrist, playfully hooking his pinky through the plastic chain of his prisoner handcuff. Dongho was starting to pick up small signals, he wasn’t sure if they were accurate yet, but his ears had already began to red just by imagining all the things this could mean.

He definitely could feel some kind of a connection in between them of sorts. An unexplainable blind sense of trust lead Dongho to open up to the handsome stranger from this point on.

“You’re probably wondering about my outfit? I’m meant to be an escaped prisoner.” Dongho explained his own lore that he had just made up on the spot to impress the other male.

“So you’re probably a vampire?” He continued to speak. The stranger pretended to hiss, showing off his fangs, making Dongho laugh in awe.

Dongho then watched the man point to what was the dance floor as soon as a new song came on, inviting the same hand for Dongho to take, he was asking him for a dance. The eyes of the short male widened, he panicked, “Oh, no-no, I am not really a party guy.”

The corners of the strangers eyes behind his mask turned, he jokingly looked at Dongho with begging eyes, trying to convince him with looks alone. But there was no point, Dongho was shy, especially in front of the masked man.

Then he looked away from Dongho, waving his hand at the bartender to invite himself to a drink too. In that brief moment, Dongho panicked realizing how much he missed the mans eyes on him, even though only a second had passed since he had looked from him.

The masked man faced Donghos desperate face begging for his full attention, and as soon as he did, it bloomed into joy. He thought it was so cute, Dongho was all wrapped up in his strings already.

The short male watched the stranger down a small glass and wanted to challenge himself to one as well, either just to impress him, or to get himself more loosened up tonight, and hopefully in more ways than one.

However, the handsome man stopped him, not wanting to see the guy get even more dizzy, almost as if he somehow already knew Dongho could not take alcohol too well.

There was some silence in between them afterwards. Dongho had no idea what to say or do next, it wasn’t only because of the fact that the man was playing mute, but also because Dongho had no idea how to continuously entertain someone, let alone try to flirt with a complete stranger.

That silence started to grow longer by the second, so Dongho decided to just go ahead and blurt out the first thing that came to his mind, “You look really familiar, almost too familiar, have we perhaps already met before?”

The man broke his own silence for a short chuckle he could no longer hold, and even that made Dongho feel some kind of a dejavu feeling. His surprised pupils had flooded wide to the sound that he had caused the other male to make. The guy shrugged, making his answer rather ambiguous.

Now he only focused his sights on the mans lips, waiting for more pretty laughs to come out, but the masked man only smiled with the whites of his fake teeth. 

The masked vampire had noticed Donghos obsessed stare, the guy was practically fixated on his reddened lips, almost like he wanted them for himself. And honestly, that theory wasn’t wrong at this point. Dongho had no literal clue who the stranger was, but he already wanted to kiss him. He had absolutely fallen for him only after minutes of meeting him.

The unknown man decided to make the next move himself, riding his hand from Donghos false cuffs up to his elbow, the shortest jolted at the sudden movement. The hand had gone barely anywhere far, yet the same touch now felt so different, and so full of implication.

He felt the thumb of the man press into his inked arm, circling and teasing a muscle under his skin. But he couldn’t take his view off the mans face to see, the eyes of the mysterious man had totally drawn him in, they were trying to tell him something.

“Do you want to know about my tattoo?” Donghos voice had never sounded this nervous. The other male shook his head in denial.

Instead, to tell him what he was thinking about, the masked male began to leaning in to his ear to whisper, break his promise of silence. Dongho stood frozen trying to catch it, his ears now eagerly sharp.

A chill ran through Donghos bones, and if he hadn’t held himself the last second, he would have gasped out loud right there. In place of a voice, Dongho had felt the strangers lips press flat to his earlobe, slightly parted tickling him with his breath, that poured hot like steam onto Donghos sensitive, red ears.

The male pulled back looking all smug and accomplished, in panic Donghos eyes began to zoom around to see if anyone had seen them, but it didn’t appear so. The guy was just teasing him, trying to rile him on in public and it was definitely working. He picked the same ear with shy fingers, it was heat up and throbbing like crazy even from that slight touch.

Dongho knew if any of his bandmates showed up and found him here right now the date would be over, and he didn’t want it to end. The eyes of the two men met in mutual understanding, they had to flee and find some place private.

This guy was rather feisty, dragging Dongho to who knows were by his prisoners shackle, he was in an obvious hurry, avoiding everyone who could possibly see them.

They took stairs up, then a few dark turns and then they had ended up in a whole different far part of the building. The further they ran the more Dongho had realized that who ever this guy wasn’t just eager for a simple chat. This probably meant that Dongho would perhaps finally get lucky tonight, with a celebrity at that. How on earth did it even come to this, he asked himself.

The males found a bathroom, or at least what looked like it, a single small room with a toilet and a sink, it was tiny. Dongho picked up his surroundings only within the first second of being pushed in here, his brain delayed with the speeds at which this was happening. And before he even got to process the next second, he was already pushed harshly up against the wall of the bathroom and instantly kissed on the lips by the stranger.

Donghos eyes shot wide, and then immediately sank closed, he willingly gave the unknown male a pass, parting his lips to allow his warmth to fill his mouth. But in the middle of it, he had been noticing something in the way of their kiss, those fake vampire fangs.

Dongho could hardly manage to poke around them without getting pierced, but at least it seemed like the other make was having fun with them. He parted to bite and pull on Donghos lower lip, gently grinding his sharp teeth into the boys smeared hot lips.

Dongho cursed at this in his mind, at this rate, he was definitely going to develop mouth ulcers after this, but despite it, he decided to just not worry about how hard the guy was biting for now. 

The guy wasn’t slow, he was rough and quick, pressing himself into Dongho with almost force like strength. Their lips folded, slid and then found one another again, reconnecting their sloppy hurried kiss for a round after a round. The strangers hands were tugged into Donghos costume the whole time, grabbing and reaching for any part that would let the man get closer to them.

The shortest shot his head to the left to breathe, he was starting to not be able to take any more of this damn heat. Plus, Dongho had no space to move in this tiny crawlspace of a bathroom, he was trapped under the masked mans arms.

The said male adored Donghos long neck in this angle, there was a noticable difference in the color of his face and neck, one was shiny, smooth and tan, and the other was blushing red and sticky wet. It was bothersome for the stranger, he wanted to even them out.

That smug smile on his face had reappeared. Dongho almost wanted to beg the man not to tease him again with it, but the guy didn’t obey, sinking his face into Donghos unsuspecting neck.

The shorter male gritted his teeth, looking straight up at the weak bulb shining and judging the two of them above their heads. The masked male had bit into Donghos neck, almost like a real vampire. But in place of him actually piercing skin, the guy only pressed his teeth in deep, at least to making sure the fangs would leave all sorts of silly marks there, just so Dongho would still remember him after this night.

Dongho hadn’t even realized he had been clinging to the stranger the entire time, his arms shaky and anxious to keep him. He worried that he would never be able to meet the man after this, or ever find out his true identity. But then again, this was only just a simple hookup, and he decided not to let that kill the mood for now.

The tall male had been done with the bites, instead running wet laps with his tongue around the same sore spots, trying to ease away the aching red marks he had created, maybe he had gotten himself too carried away for a bit and gone little overboard. Feeling the texture of the mans wet cool tongue glide over his throat, made Dongho accidentally show his hidden voice, he tried to keep himself silent, but it was so hard when they were like this.

The other male reacted to his low moan, smirking right into his neck before making his next attack, sucking on Donghos skin like a treat.

Donghos pupils bloomed wide in size, becoming shiny and teary at the strangers sloppy kisses, he felt his knees gradually get weaker too, and decided that if he was unable to stand right now, he might just do something else productive then. 

Right now, he absolutely wanted to suck this guy off. Its not like it mattered, the guy was wearing a mask, so he wouldn’t be able to brag about it to anyone anyways. Dongho didn’t want any in return however, those sharp fangs were not going anywhere near his precious, one of a kind dick.

The vampire became interested seeing the other man plop down onto his knees, and didn’t do anything to stop him. Dongho looked up at the tall male, his head pressed in between the wall and the body of his fling. Right now, he almost looked like he was sulking, the masked man found it so cute, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling, bringing the palm of his hand to the edge of Donghos wet lips, as if wiping him from the droll.

This guy actually looked so much like Minhyun, Dongho thought to himself, only to shake it out of his mind, “No, I can’t let that thought pass my head now.” He told his brain.

The shorter male lowered his chin, keeping his eyes up at the other male, parting his lips to the front of the mans pants. The other guy got the signal, and slid his hand down to undo the button of his jeans, but he wanted for Dongho to do the rest, reach his hands up to pull the zipper down and unveil himself a present.

Dongho was faced with the mans bulge right in his face, the guy wasn’t at all shy of it, even more he looked boastful, nodding for his date to try it.

“Trick or—treat.” Dongho silently joked to himself before repositioning his knees to tear through the useless layers of clothing in his way. Luckily the stranger had not heard it, otherwise the date would definitely be over.

The back of Donghos head was as close to the wall behind him as it could possibly be, so as soon as those briefs fell, the guys dick had almost slapped down right into Donghos face. The guy was massive, a throbbing and sweaty mess pointing right at Dongho almost eye to eye like it was personal.

Dongho had to cross his eyes just to be able stare at it up so close, his lips pressed white under the bite of his teeth, anticipation sky high. As much as the masked man wanted to feel the inside of Donghos throat already, he had to stop and take in the sight.

Jokingly, he pulled Donghos head forwards, so he could line up the guys cheek with the length of his dick. Looking at how small the guys head was, this would never work unless he backed up further from the wall. His smile became evil, he wasn’t going to back up.

The shorter male pressed his mouth down right next to the base of it, not being able to hold himself from returning all of those kisses he had been given before this. His eyes went dim, and all of the hesitation in his body had evaporated for good.

Dongho moved his lips like he was chewing, but his teeth would never press down with force. The strangers eyes shut, his fingers locked in the depths of the other males hair to blindly guide him onto his dick.

The shortest could’ve sworn that a prisoners cap was once a part of his outfit. At least his dignity wasn’t the only thing he had lost tonight.

He angled his face to trail the length back from the base all the way to the tip, brushing his wet lips across the whole length, absorbing every bit of texture with his wet spit. He reached the end, arching his neck as far back as he could, hanging his mouth wide to make space for the wicked thing to fit in his mouth. He prayed it would fit.

The other male groaned, and the fingers in Donghos hair flexed. The shortest took it as a good sign, sucking in as much of the stranger as he possibly could without choking up, his tongue swirling and slushing around the head before it had passed deeper.

Dongho bobbed his head back and repeat until he heard those same groans again, but higher. He wondered where he could have heard them before, this guy must totally be on TV and radio all the time if Dongho had somehow already memorized this sound from somewhere.

The boys wide red tongue ghosted out of his mouth every time he slid back, this was staring to get difficult, the angle on his neck was painful. And so was the masked mans grip, he began to take the control away from the kneeling male, pushing the back of the boys head onto himself in thrusts.

Dongho was starting to become a total mess, his forehead had grown sweat, fringe practically glued over his eyelids. The stranger smirked, as he messed it up even more with every pound to reach the furthest end of the boys throat, that was starting to feel like it was squeezing down around him. Dongho tried to breathe, but it was hard, he almost willingly let himself run low on oxygen just to be able to continue the act.

The stranger arched his head up to the ceiling, where he could see flashing bright lights form under his eyelids, caused by the blood rushing through his heated veins way too quickly. Everything had sped up, the time seemed to move way faster now.

Dongho could feel him squirm, his dick shake in his mouth when dipping into his throat. He held back a choke to thrust his mouth more, his dark lips rolling over the skin as far as he could go.

The masked male grunt trying to hold off pleasant moans, in attempt to stay true to the mystery of his identity. His hand suddenly released from tugging the hair of the other male, he was letting him flee. But Dongho didn’t think of that quick enough or maybe not at all, and after the next thrust he could taste his mouth fill. The masked man looked down at what he had done, witnessing the other make quite literally glug.

The two took a moment to regain their breath, before the stranger zipped up and kneeled to Dongho, wiping his lips before pressing another soft kiss onto the boys mouth. The tall male gave him another reassuring smile and they both stood, while the short male had now covered his mouth wanting to keep that feeling of the strangers kiss on his lips for longer.

The masked male pulled back the frills around his sleeve to read the time from his wristwatch, and then looked back at Dongho with the most apologetic eyes. Like the Cinderella before the end of a ball, the guy had to flee from the party as well.

Dongho was sad to let him go, but he didn’t tell the stranger that and smiled in understanding. The stranger fixed Donghos hair and dusted off his shoulders as his final goodbye, never taking that wide silly smile off his face.

“Will I see you again?” Dongho realized how desperate he was sounding. He watched the other male hesitate for a bit before nodding in confirmation.

Dongho wanted to believe it, but how could they meet again, when he didn’t even know the guy’s name, and maybe the other male didn’t even know who Dongho was either.

“Soon.” The stranger mouthed, reassuring him.

That clearly wasn’t enough for Dongho, who then stepped forward to not let there be any distance between them, partially wanting to drag the other male back into his grasp. “Do you at least know who I am?”

The stranger once again nodded, placing his index finger over his lips for Dongho to stay quiet, before he would quickly exit the small room and be gone. After the stranger had sneaked out, Dongho just stood there hiding as told, already missing the man.

 

“Alright hop back in, it’s not long till morning.” The voice of Donghos grumpy manager ordered him to hurry into their van, where inside he was welcomed by heavy yawns of his fellow group mates. The others were already asleep, except for Aaron, who was still on his phone.

Dongho entered the car while trying to wipe the red make up stains the stranger had smeared across his lips and neck, before any of his friends could notice them. But nobody cared too much and trusted it to be a part of his costume, as they had never really taken a good look at him beforehand to memorize such small details.

Aaron raised his tired eyes from his bright mobile phone, shining in the dark, “Geez, what took you so long?” 

Dongho replied with an awkward smile, after having just come back straight from jacking himself off in that bathroom to the lingering image of that strangers dick in his mouth. So now, judging by that guilty look on his face, the shortest male had already assumed just that.

“Did you hook up with someone or what?” He honestly wasn’t willing to believe it anymore this late in night. Dongho decided to keep it ambiguous, “Maaybe?” He spoke in a teasing voice, chuckling.

“Yeah, right.” The tired male mumbled unconvinced, going back to his phone to scroll through social media pages of the attendees he had met at the party.

“Ah right, Minhyun and your other friends were there too for a bit.” Aaron mentioned, “Did you get to chat with them?”

Dongho jolted, “Minhyun was there?” Aaron gave him a quick glance, “Yep, why do you look so surprised?” The other male scratched the back of his head looking off to the floor as soon as the van began to move. 

“I didn’t think he would even be there, guess I just missed him.” He spoke with uneasiness in his voice.

“What was he dressed up as?” Dongho shot his chin up, making his exhausted band member send a shrug his way.

Aaron shook his shoulders, absolutely uninterested in the conversation, “I dunno, a vampire or something.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have a tweeter now @fishdongho come yell at me


End file.
